Talk:Michiko
Wait... are you telling me that when I first visited cantha with my Tyrian character that I accidentally bought all the factions skills already :O :what do you mean? its not very clear what you are trying to say --Jamie 08:56, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::She has all ranger and mesmer core and factions skills, so I think she has them for all professions. Editing article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 09:06, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :::I don't know if you have to do some quests or missions or if it was a bug that ANET fixed but when I bought skills from Michiko I was still missing a few (Lamentation, Weapon of Shadow, and one or two others). When I found out I was I searched around constantly for a skill trainer that had them and eventually found them at Zos Shivros Channel of all places. But as for all non-canthan characters I was able to go there and buy all the factions skills for them. So I don't know. Can someone with a Ritualist who's gotten far enough to check this double check? 10:29, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Mich does not have all the skills a few are missing, either intentionally or not. The only ones I could verify that she has for mesmer is Power Return, Illusion of Pain and Auspicious Incantation. The others I dont know because I had unlocked them already (thanks to the anet patch a while ago i cant be sure if he has it or if its there because its unlocked on my account). So the article is sorta misleading in stating that she has all the skills. --Draygo Korvan 23:35, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Things seem to have changed - she has the skills Chuiu said were missing. I think she has almost everything (I noticed she was missing Nightmare weapon, but I think that's all). Starlight 15:14, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Skill trainers will sell any skill you have unlocked (for the right profession and the right campaign), so unless you are seeing her selling something that you haven't unlocked, you can't really claim she sells it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:31, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Zenaida sells you all Factions skills...--WichmanN 15:31, 13 June 2006 (CDT) Confirmations Confirmed Skills that are confirmed being taught w/o unlock: Indistinguishable These skills cannot be tested to see if this trainer offers them, because both Canthan and Tyrian characters are required to learn them before reaching this trainer. Note that for Core Professions, skills currently marked as indistinguishable might become testable with the release of new Campaigns if new profession tutorials give different skills. * Healing Signet, Frenzy * Power Shot, Troll Unguent * Healing Breeze * Deathly Swarm, Vampric Gaze * Ether Feast, Empathy * Aura of Restoration, Flare * Death's Charge, Fox Fangs, Shadow Refuge, Twisting Fangs, Unsuspecting Strike * Brutal Weapon, Channeled Strike, Generous Was Tsungrai, Union, Pain Needs Checking The following skills need someone who does not have them unlocked yet to perform checking, to explicitly confirm either the trainer does or doesn't offer the skill: blah I just went through the Warrior skills, and found that Michiko teaches every single non-Elite Factions skills. So if there is any Warrior skill she doesn't teach, it would be Core skills. Going to check the other professions... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:17, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :Ok I just confirmed that for the Core professions she teaches every single non-elite C2 skill. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 10:33, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::I'm checking the what mesmer skills I haven't unlocked and confirmed a bunch of Core ones. Although it's probably obvious, she doesn't teach any prophecy skills unlocked for your profession. I think it's safe to say she teaches all the core skills. --Vortexsam 23:11, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :::I wouldn't be as certain. I've heard random reports of saying certain trainers are mission only a handful of skills. Considering how many of the core still need confirmation, it's a bit premature to assume all are being taught. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:50, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Trivia "Michiko is the name of a main character in a Magic: The Gathering trilogy of novels, consisting of Champions of Kamigawa, Betrayers of Kamigawa, and Saviors of Kamigawa." Do we really need this? It's not like Magic thought up the name or anything. 65.95.56.212 16:34, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Removed since, as you implied, it's just a normal Japanese name. --Fyren 16:49, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :: ;( oh too bad i liked that thing...what abaut exchanging the "is" to "may be"...as many of the references? -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 12:59, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :::No! no 'maybes' or whatever! i wish people would stop trying to give everything a reference! 82.36.244.186 12:54, 16 July 2007 (CDT) My friend's name is Michiko =D Zulu Inuoe 12:58, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Orison of Healing?? When does she use this? I've never seen this happen...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:18, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :That mish, Sunspears in Cantha. Shes a monk who uses it. I've seen it happen. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:23, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Most Paid NPC by players? Considering her location (A major trade city, and the travel destination for moving to Cantha), and the sheer size of her available skill list, who'd be willing to bet that Michiko here has made the most money from players of any NPC in the game? I mean, every time I go to Kaineng, there's at least 3 people perusing her skill list... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 121.98.80.77 ( ) 01:07, 15 October 2009. :Sounds about right. :P She also seems to have the largest skill list available that early in the game. However I think she quickly lost her money-making crown to Kwat. ^_^ RoseOfKali 10:23, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::But Essences only cost 250 . 17:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::But don't you think he has a deal with Noot nearby for bulk feather and dust "leftovers?" I doubt he uses them all. How many essences do you think he makes every day? Plus, Michiko lost a lot of business to all them tome farmers. :P RoseOfKali 17:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :But Michiko has been extorting from players for over 3 years! It adds up. 17:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Eternal Forgemaster.. That's all. [[User:Kurtan|'Kurtan']] 18:12, 15 October 2009 (UTC) :Wonder what he does with all them monies... O_o He still lives in a dump. RoseOfKali 18:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::He uses the Ectos to spawn more Eternal Griffons, and the Shards to spawn more overlords. 20:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::He should construct additional pylons imo. --Macros 20:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::You mean he keeps the nice stuff and my armor is full of fakes?!! O_O Blast! Now where did I put that receipt? I'm show him... RoseOfKali 23:48, October 15, 2009 (UTC)